Bronto Burt
|card number = 12 }} '''Bronto Burt' (called Bront Burt in Kirby's Dream Land) are very common enemies in the ''Kirby'' series appearing in almost every Kirby game. Bronto Burt doesn't give Kirby a copy ability when inhaled. They usually come in groups of 3 to 5, and attack in flocks, usually in a formation such as a zigzag, "V", or a vertical line. Some Bronto Burts will chase after Kirby trying to run into him, some just take off and fly away very fast when Kirby gets near, out of fear. Some stand on ground and then attack or fly straight ahead when Kirby comes too close. Just like Waddle Dee is the most common enemy on the ground, Bronto Burt is the most common enemy in the air. Also like Waddle Dee, most of Bronto Burt's behavior remains the same throughout the series. One could guess that they are the "Waddle Dee" of the sky. Physical Appearance Bronto Burt are said to be pink spherical enemies with small, fly-like wings and orange shoes. In their earlier appearances, their ability to fly suggests that they are either insects or birds, and Bronto Burt's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl confirms that they are birds. They have mouths similar to Kirby's own and their eyes always appear to be scowling. Like other Kirby enemies, they sometimes are found in other colors, too. On the cover of Kirby's Dream Land, they were red, suggesting they were originally supposed to be red. Personality Bronto Burts usually just fly around. Some may try to ram into Kirby though. Some Bronto Burts may try to fly out of the area. Games Bronto Burt appears in nearly all Kirby games with similar attack patterns in each one. ''Kirby's Dream Land Bronto Burt's first appearance, they fly in various formations that can be difficult to avoid; especially in later levels where they tend to dart in from off-screen faster than Kirby can react. In Extra Game, they are replaced by the tougher Koozer. Kirby's Adventure'' and Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Bronto Burts are almost the same as in Kirby's Dream Land, but there are now ones that fly after Kirby, chasing him in some areas. They can either be intercepted and defeated before they get to Kirby, or avoided until they give up and fly away. In a few areas, Bronto Burt will suddenly drop out of the sky randomly and may land on Kirby if he is unlucky. ''Kirby's Dream Course Bronto Burt is an ally of Kirby during the day who helps him get back on the course if he goes O.B. During the night, Bronto Burt is replaced by Flapper. Kirby's Avalanche Bronto Burt is the second opponent in the learning stage. This is the dialogue with him: *Bronto Burt: Ah HA!!! I have found my next victim! *Kirby: Bronto Burt you bully, the pleasure will be all mine! *Bronto Burt: Shut up and play! Kirby Super Star'' and Kirby Super Star Ultra Bronto Burt acts much like how it normally does. In Revenge of the King, the remake of Spring Breeze, Bronto Burt is replaced by the faster and stronger Koozers. Some Bronto Burts land onto the ground and start walking. ''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards When Kirby lifts Bronto Burt above his head after having inhaled him, he will fly upwards for a few seconds, and then fly back down until Kirby lands. Two Bronto Burts also appear in a mid-boss battle against a giant Sawyer in Stage 1 of Ripple Star. Also, it is the only appearance without a mouth. Kirby Air Ride Bronto Burts reappear in the game ''Kirby Air Ride. They behave very similar to their past game appearances. Most Bronto Burts just stay airborne in one location, although a few may follow Kirby. They appear in the Kirby Melee stadium and in the Air Ride mode in various levels, most notably Beanstalk Park and Fantasy Meadows. ''Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Bronto Burt's behavior hasn't changed since ''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land. ''Kirby: Squeak Squad With the Ghost ability, Kirby is able to possess any Bronto Burt he finds, allowing it to be a partially playable character for a limited period of time. While possessed by Ghost Kirby, Bronto Burt can fly almost anywhere, but has ramming into other enemies as its only method of attack; this can be somewhat helpful, though, for it flies at a moderate pace and is capable of defeating two or three enemies before facing its own demise. Kirby's Epic Yarn Bronto Burts also appear in ''Kirby's Epic Yarn, behaving the same way as past appearances. Some Bronto Burts fly in the air while holding an explosive rocket, and will drop it when Kirby gets near it. Sometimes they carry spear Waddle dees. When wrapped up into a yarn ball, it gives a single homing projectile when thrown. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Bronto Burts appear in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. The don't carry any special abilities in this game, but they sometimes follow Kirby. There is a unique type of Bronto Burt encountered only in the fight with Whispy Woods. When Whispy drops enemies from his leaves above Kirby, Bronto Burt may drop amongst the Waddle Dees, apples, etc. Waddle Dees will fall down and walk in one direction as is typical of them. Bronto Burts will slowly flutter down, and then begin walking on the ground in the same manner as a Waddle Dee would. In addition, there is a breed of Bronto Burt that exists in Halcandra. Bronto Burt is first introduced in Cookie Country. He also appears in the Sword, Whip, Hi-Jump, Water, and Wing Challenges, and his Halcandran form appears in the Item Challenge. It appears in the New Challenge Stages in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition as well. It appears in the Sword, Parasol, Spark, and Whip Challenges, as well as Magolor Race 3 and EX. His Halcandran form appears in the Normal Challenge, Magolor Race 3, and EX. ''Super Smash Bros.'' series Bronto Burt appears in the background of the Dream Land stage in both Super Smash Bros. and Super Smash Bros. Melee. In Super Smash Bros. Brawl it appears as both a trophy and a sticker. The sticker uses his design from Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards. Trivia *The Prima strategy guide for Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards is flawed; it states that Bronto Burts are almost insectile. Related Quotes Artwork Brontoburt.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' Brontofif.jpg|''Kid Kirby'' (cancelled) Brontoburt.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' / Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Brontoburt64.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Bronto Burt art 2.png|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' Bronto Burt KatAM.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror BrontoburtKAR.jpg|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC Bronto Burt 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KSSU BrontoBurt.jpg|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KEY Bronto Burt.jpg|''Kirby's Epic Yarn'' Gallery EE Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby Super Star'' kirby3-1_1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' brontoburt SSB.gif|''Super Smash Bros.'' 64 Bronto Burt.PNG|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' NID Shotzo.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Bronto Paint.png|Drawcia paints a Bronto Burt. Bronto Paint 2.png|Drawcia's Bronto Burts appear. KSqSq_Bronto_Burt_Screenshot.png|''Kirby: Squeak Squad'' SPE Bronto Burt.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) BrontoburtKRtDL.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' Halcburt.png|A Halcandran Bronto Burt from Kirby's Return to Dream Land. Sprites KDL Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' / Kirby's Pinball Land KA Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDC Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Course'' KDL2 Bronto Burt sprite 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2 Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) Kav Bronto sprite.png|''Kirby's Avalanche'' BrontoburtKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (alternate palettes) KDL3 Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KDL3 Bronto Burt sprite 2.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' (Ado's art) SSB Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Super Smash Bros.'' K64 Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' K64 Bronto Burt sprite 2.gif|''Kirby 64: The Crystal Shards'' (Adeleine's art) KTnT Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KatAM Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' / Kirby & the Amazing Mirror / Kirby: Squeak Squad KNiDL Bronto Burt sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' (alternate palettes) KCC Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC Bronto Burt sprite 2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' (Drawcia's creation) SSBB Bronto Burt sticker.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (sticker) Bronto Burt Kirby Super Star Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KSSU Bronto Burt sprite 2.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' (alternate palettes) KMA Bronto Burt sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA Bronto Burt sprite 2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KMA Bronto Burt sprite 3.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS, alternate palette) Category:Enemies Category:Allies Category:Super Smash Bros. Series Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Adventure Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 2 Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Enemies in Kirby: Squeak Squad Category:Enemies in Kirby's Epic Yarn Category:Enemies in Kirby's Block Ball Category:Enemies in Kirby Air Ride Category:Bosses in Kirby's Avalanche Category:Bosses Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Allies in Kirby's Dream Course Category:Enemies in Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby Super Star Ultra Category:Enemies in Kirby & the Amazing Mirror Category:Enemies in Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Birds Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition